everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Zahira Nour
Zahira Nour is the daughter of Ali and Nouronnihar from The Story of Prince Ahmed and the Fairy Paribanou, a story from the Arabian Nights. She is the cousin of Parvana Banu. Info Name: Zahira Nour Age: 17 Parent's Story: The Story of Prince Ahmed and the Fairy Paribanou Appearance: Average height, with tan skin, black hair, and green eyes. Wears a yellow dress over green harem pants. Her hair is decorated with yellow crystals. Wears glasses on her face. Alignment: Royal Roommate: Beatrice Pruim Secret Heart's Desire: To learn all I can about the cosmos. My "Magic" Touch: I can use telescopes with great skill. Storybook Romance Status: I'm dating Yunus Djulung. He's a smart young man - and a great cook! "Oh Curses!" Moment: Sometimes I have the urge to snoop on people using my telescope. It really annoys them. Favorite Subject: Princessology. Since they don't have an astronomy class, this is definitely the next best thing! Least Favorite Subject: Dance Class-ic. I'm probably the worst dancer you can think of. Best Friend Forever After: My cousin Parvana. I'm also close with my boyfriend Yunus Djulung and his roommate Domenico Verdecolle. Biography Salam! I'm Zahira Nour, the daughter of Ali and Nouronnihar from The Story of Prince Ahmed and the Fairy Paribanou. Ahmed and Paribanou are my uncle and aunt. My father Ali was the middle child of a sultan. He had an older brother Hussain and a younger brother Ahmed. All three brothers wished fo marry their cousin Nouronnihar, the daughter of the sultan's deceased younger brother. The sultan promised to give her in marriage to whichever son bought the rarest gift. Hussain went to Bisnagar to get a magic carpet, and Ahmed went to Samarkand to get a magic healing apple. Dad arrived in Shiraz via caravan a week after departing. At the market, he encountered a crier selling a small ivory telescope for thirty purses. Dad thought the crier to be mad, but after trying it out, he realized its value and bought it. Dad and his brothers helped heal Nouronnihar, who was very ill. Afterwards, the sultan had his sons shoot arrows. Ahmed's arrow landed the farthest, but since no one knew where his arrow was, the sultan ruled in favor of Dad, and gave Nouronnihar to be his wife; I am one of my parents' five children. I have an older sister named Jamila, an older brother named Farhan, a younger sister named Aisha, and a younger brother named Khurram. Ahmed is now the sultan. He has five kids of his own. One of them is my cousin Parvana, who I'm very close with. I go to Ever After High. It's a really great school. The people here are so friendly. Over here, I'm good at using telescopes. I like to gaze at the stars with them. I am very interested in astronomy and looking at all the planets, stars, and constellations. I'm also into princess stuff - except for dancing since I'm terrible at it. I've got a nice boyfriend named Yunus. He's really good at cooking fish and growing trees. I enjoy the food that he makes. I feel kinda bad for the fact that he's deaf in one ear. His roommate is colorblind, so I try to help both of them out. I'm a Royal since I'm very willing to follow my destiny. I've got the rest of my life to study the stars - first I'll just have to get through a fairy tale. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Princesses Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:The Story of Prince Ahmed and the Fairy Paribanou Category:Indian